


Hot and Cold

by kyishighasthesky



Series: A How to Guide: Fucking up Basic Domesticity [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyishighasthesky/pseuds/kyishighasthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot<br/>No Cold<br/>HOT<br/>COLD SAVES MONEY<br/>HOT FEELS BETTER</p><p>Or</p><p>Kise and Kasamatau are adorable little shits who flirt by bickering and i think it's lovely</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Cold

“But Kasamatsucchi......” Kise whined, reaching to adjust the water temperature so he wasn't violently shivering. Kasamatsu slapped his hand before he could reach it, elbowing him to move him away from the handle.

  
“Leave it dammit! It's the middle of summer why the hell do you want to take a hot shower?! And stop calling me that awful nickname, what happened to senpai?” It was too early in the morning to deal with Kise, Kasamatsu knew they should have taken separate showers.. though, this did lower the water bill. Kise frowned, he squirt a bit of shampoo in his hand and began to massage it gently into his lovers dark locks.

  
“I don't like cold showers, and besides, if you take a hot shower in the summer then when you get out it feels nice and cool~”  
“Idiot, it fells cool during and after a cold shower. It's obviously the better choice.”

  
“A hot shower feels better though, you have to admit that. Oh! And it relaxes the muscles.” Kise smirked, he had finished washing Kasamatsu's hair and gently rinsed it, running long fingers through his hair and down his neck, eventually settling there. Kasamatsu sighed, picking up the shampoo bottle and reaching up to wash the blonde's hair, had it grown? It seemed longer and thicker as he scrubbed through it.

  
“Then maybe we can take a hot shower tomorrow, now will you shut up?!” He grumbled, Kise smiled brightly and made a motion of zipping his mouth shut and throwing away the key. Kasamatsu rolled his eyes, moving Kise under the water so he could rinse the soap out of his hair.

  
“You know,” Kise spoke, the beginnings of a smirk playing at the corner of his lips. “I guess I don't care what kind of showers we take, as long as it's with you it'll be hot enough~” He leaned down and pressed a passionate kiss to Kasamatsu's lips, winking as he pulled away. A vein popped in Kasamatsu's forehead as he punched Kise in the gut, though, it seemed to lack the strength it usually had. Kise only laughed and wrapped his arms around his captain.

  
“I love you Kasamatsucchi~”

  
“Fuck....” He replied, letting his head fall against Kise's shoulder. “...I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah i think i could do more with this AU but i'm not sure yet, any ideas guys? that would be great~ (i only have the worst ideas o-o)


End file.
